


A Grand New Adventure

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-04
Updated: 2006-12-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A drabble in response to the prompt "Frost" - Bring Tissues





	A Grand New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

A Grand New Adventure  
by alloy

Frost snapped beneath the old man's feet. His days of fame had long ago faded, and now he only had his friends for company, his constant companions.

Harry paused, sighing. They were, as they had for over a century and a half, bickering.

"I told you it was cold."

"It's only a bit of frost Hermione."

"Harry should have worn his heavy coat."

"Why Hermione? Afraid he'll catch his death?"

"That's not funny Ronald."

Harry remembered, a dinner once, a hundred years ago. In exasperation he had asked them if their bickering extended to the bedroom, to their love making.

Ron had blushed and grinned.

Hermione was more direct. “How could you think otherwise Harry?”

That memory warmed him, as did a million others.

Even now, in this place, they expressed their concern.

“Do you think this is wise Harry?”

“Yeah don’t do any thing silly mate.”

“It’s time.” He said.

“We’ll wait for you.”

“Don’t get up to mischief.” Harry replied.

“Without you mate?”.

“Oh Harry…..”

Their voices faded and Harry carefully placed his old worn out wand on the headstone.

Pursing his lips he concentrated, and disapperated.

*

Ariel Weasley-Longbottom saw her Uncle depart.

She had seen the single trail from footprints in the frost, forging a path to her parents’ gravestone.

The old wand was a final message she knew. Her Uncle would not return.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were on a grand new adventure together.

She turned and walked away.

Frost snapping beneath her feet.


End file.
